goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
SonicFan77 Misbehaves At Dreamworld
SonicFan77 Misbehaves At Dreamworld is a GoAnimate Film directed by JimmyGak EDCP. It is the sequel to PowerJohn25 UTTP Misbehaves At The Great Wolf Lodge, PowerJohn25 UTTP Misbehaves At SeaWorld & PowerJohn25 UTTP Misbehaves At Warner Bros. Movie World and the 4th and final installment of the Misbehaving Series. Plot: 2 years after he killed PowerJohn25 UTTP for destroying Warner Bros. Movie World, the good user JimmyGak and his friends MarjkeChan, WigglesWorld 2000 EDCP, WigglesComedian 1998 EDCP & MrDankEngine plan a 3rd trip to The Gold Coast. But this time, they’re going to Dreamworld. Jimmy suggests he break his arch nemesis SonicFan77 from prison and invite him to Dreamworld. He does so successfully and they go back to his house. Jimmy tells SonicFan about his trip to DreamWorld and that he’s invited a ton of people including The Wiggles ( Greg, Anthony, Jeff & Murray along with Captain Feathersword, Henry The Octopus & Wags The Dog ), Thomas The Tank Engine, Percy The Small Engine, The Bananas In Pajamas, Rat-In-The-Hat, The Teddies ( Morgan, Amy & Lulu ), Bear with his gang Ojo, Treelo, Tutter, Pip & Pop, The Hooley Dooleys ( David Butts, Antoine Demarest & Bruce Thorburn ), SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star with their friends Mr. Krabs, Squidward Tentacles & Sandy Cheeks, Woody, Buzz Lightyear & their friends Jessie, Bullseye, Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Mr & Mrs. Potato Head & The 3 Aliens, The Equestria Girls ( Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie & Applejack, along with Sunset Shimmer & Spike ), Bob The Builder & Wendy, Mario & Luigi and their girlfriends Peach & Daisy, Brum, The GoAniFriends ( Lightning McQueen, Dorothy The Dinosaur & Lindsay Kapanak ), Big Time Rush ( Kendall Schmidt, James Maslow, Carlos Pena Jr. & Logan Henderson their friends Katie & Jennifer Knight ), The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ( Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello & Michelangelo, along with April O’Neil & Casey Jones ), The Teen Titans ( Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy & Cyborg ), Mordecai & Rigby along with their friends Pops, Benson, Mitch, Skips & The Hi Five Ghost, The Looney Tunes ( Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Tweety, Lola Bunny & Taz ), The Mystery Inc. Gang ( Scooby-Doo, Fred, Daphne, Shaggy & Velma ), The Incredibles ( Mr. Incredible ( Bob Parr ), Elastigirl ( Helen Parr ), Violet, Dash & Jack-Jack ), The Powerpuff Girls ( Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup ), Shrek, Donkey, The Madagascar Gang ( Alex, Marty, Melman & Gloria ), Finn & Jake, The Big Hero 6 ( Hiro Hamada, Baymax, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon & Fred ), Sulley & Mike Wazowski, The Chipmunks ( Alvin, Simon & Theodore ) and The Emotions ( Joy, Fear, Anger, Sadness & Disgust ). He says that the trip to Dreamworld is a back-up plan because the museum that has exhibits of him & WigglesWorld is under construction for several months. Jimmy tells SonicFan to pack his things and warns him that if he misbehaves he will die like PowerJohn25 before him. Jimmy then sends his invites to everyone. The next day, everyone packs their things and they head to the airport. The Hooley Dooleys perform “Yumbo Jive” to pass the time. SonicFan & Jimmy then meet their friends and they explain what PowerJohn25 did in the past to make sure that SonicFan doesn’t do the same thing. Shaggy & Pinkie then confront him of what he did in the past. When they board the plane, Fred tells Elastigirl of the last time he flew a plane in Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated. Jimmy then gives SonicFan 7 strikes and if he loses them, he will die. When they take off, SonicFan loses his first strike by putting a whoopee cushion on Rarity’s seat while she went to the bathroom. Jimmy then tells SonicFan that in 2016 a malfunction on a ride killed 4 people. When they leave the plane, they go to their hotel The Towers Of Chevron, they all settle in. It’s revealed that Benny has stowawayed in Shaggy’s bag because Jimmy didn’t invite him and to hide from Emmett & Wlydstyle. Jimmy tells SonicFan that Big Time Rush will be looking after him the next day. Everyone then goes and have dinner. Mr. Krabs then remembers he forgot to lock the safe that has the Krabby Patty Formula at The Krusty Krab and is paranoid that Plankton is going to steal it, which he eventually does. SpongeBob and his friends calm him down. Then everyone goes to bed. SonicFan then has a nightmare that he is being chased by a monster and falls into a dark hole. The next morning, everyone ready to go down to Dreamworld ( Here Comes The Chicken ). Jimmy tells Big Time Rush to look after PowerJohn25 while they go to the ABC Kids World. While SonicFan & Big Time Rush explore the park, SonicFan plans to destroy the Lego Store but is stopped by Big Time Rush. The rest of the gang have a good time: Pops & Benny visit the Lego Store, B1 helps Rat in the workshop. The Equestria Girls go on The Hot Wheels Ride, Shrek, The Chipmunks & The Madagascar Crew hang out, The Mystery Inc. Gang go on The Tower Of Terror, Thomas & Percy prepare to take passengers around the park, Big Time Rush go to the Zoo, which is followed by a flashback of their last encounter with a tiger. They then realize that SonicFan is missing and they search for him, along with Donnie’s drill and Bob’s wrench. They ask several characters along the way. Earlier, SonicFan starts causing trouble by stealing Donnie’s drill and Bob’s wrench. He then uses it to derail The Tower Of Terror when The Mystery Inc. Gang is riding it. They then go up into the air which is witnessed by Ed, Edd & Eddy. The Mystery Inc. Gang then go so fast that they go back in time and accidentally kill a doctor. They are then saved by The Incredibles. They then witness a car flipping over, which is followed by a flashback of their battle in Metroville. They then discover that Shaggy’s voice is different. Velma discovers that they went back in time to 2014 to when the doctor was about to give blood poisoning to someone and killed the doctor. SonicFan then accidentally drops the tools, which is found by Fred and he returns them to Donnie & Bob. SonicFan then uses super glue on The Hot Wheels Ride while The Equestria Girls are riding it and they become stuck. They are then saved by The Powerpuff Girls & The Big Hero 6. Brum then discovers the glue and SonicFan is reunited with Big Time Rush. Despite this everyone continues to have a good time: The Wiggles drive The Big Red Car around the park, The Teddies bond with Bear’s gang, The Hooley Dooleys, along with Mario & his friends explore the park, Lightning & Dorothy explode the car garage & Velma discovers that when they went back in time, the person who was about to receive blood poisoning was Shaggy’s old voice actor, which is why Shaggy’s voice was different. Fred calls Kendall about what happened and that SonicFan is responsible for what happened. Big Time Rush then gathers everyone at the main entrance to confront SonicFan. Back at The Towers Of Chevron, Jimmy confronts SonicFan about his actions and Jimmy takes him outside where they are greeted by The Justice League ( Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter & Hawkgirl ). They chase SonicFan all around the area. Twilight then asks Leo, Hamm, Fred, Wags, Morgan, Raven, Luigi, Daffy & Violet to help her spring a trap for SonicFan. It works and SonicFan becomes trapped. Pinkie then arrives and recognizes Batman, which is followed by a flashback of when he ate her for being annoying. The Justice League then reluctantly frees SonicFan of the trap. Jimmy tells SonicFan to not cause any more trouble for the rest of the holiday. They then go down to the buffet to eat dinner. The next day, everyone returns to Dreamworld and they go to the Madasgascar Madness section of the park. The Wiggles, Big Time Rush & The Equestria Girls then get ready for the big show that they’re going to perform. The Wiggles then perform first ( Drive The Whole Day Long / Bump-a-deedle ). During this, everyone continues to have a good time: The Bananas & Baymax help Bob fix Thomas’s boiler & Brum gives Tutter, Pip, Pop & The Chipmunks a ride around the park. At the show, Big Time Rush perform their song ( Boyfriend ). Jimmy admits to Marjke that he is in love with her but doesn’t want to ruin his friendship with WigglesWorld. Shaggy & Robin spy on them and record them but Jimmy destroys the evidence with his car. Back at the show, The Equestria Girls perform their song ( Better Than Ever ). Meanwhile Baymax & Hiro get Thomas a new boiler while Percy guides Thomas around the park. The Wiggles, Big Time Rush & The Equestria Girls then perform a finale for their show ( Six Months In A Leaky Boat ). Just then SonicFan sneaks backstage and sets fire to the curtain, which destroys the stage. Then, he blows up Captain Feathersword’s ship and he is saved by the GoAniFriends. Everyone confronts SonicFan for his actions and takes him on some rides as punishment. Back at The Towers Of Chevron, Jimmy warns SonicFan that if he causes any more trouble the next day, he will die. Everyone then goes to the buffet for dinner. The next day, while everyone is at the pool, Bear entertains some little kids ( Shape Of A Bear ), The Potato Heads catch up with the Aliens, The Teddies get a ride from Brum, Thomas & Percy pick up some passengers, Rainbow & Applejack recount the last time they went surfing and Pops, Bubbles, Benny, Shaggy & Pinkie sneaks into The Wiggles ride until they’re kicked out by The Wiggles. SonicFan pranks everyone by putting toxic acid into the water. Everyone gives out to SonicFan about this and they all head to the arcade. While playing a game, SonicFan gets frustrated and breaks the game, causing it to go on fire. Everyone evacuates Dreamworld before it’s destroyed, like The Great Wolf Lodge, SeaWorld & Warner Bros. Movie World before them. On the bus, everyone gives out to SonicFan for his actions and that he lost all his 7 strikes and that he will die. Jimmy attempts to kill him immediately but is stopped by MrDankEngine. Woody then realizes that Mr. Potato Head is missing and Jimmy sends everyone to the ruins of Dreamworld to search for him. They see a melted plastic potato and Baymax announces that Mr. Potato Head is dead. When everyone goes back home, Jimmy prepares to kill SonicFan for his behavior. SonicFan begs Jimmy not to kill him, but Jimmy refuses and pulls the trigger. A funeral is held for Mr. Potato Head and all the characters that went to Dreamworld attend. Woody & Jimmy then give their respective speeches and watch him get buried. A few months later, Jimmy & his friends along with Woody’s gang are still mourning the death of Mr. Potato Head. Jimmy shows his friends the dead body of SonicFan. They get disgusted and leave. Jimmy then looks at his body one last time and leaves as well. Reception: SonicFan77 Misbehaves At Dreamworld received critical acclaim. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hUZ-R_Qpcc